Hanson, You Have A Daughter
by jesicajam
Summary: Hanson finds out that he has a daughter from a not so serious relationship he was in a a while ago ago. The relationship didnt last long but now has long lasting effects. The baby's mother has passed away and Hanson was requested to take his daughter even though he had no idea she even existed. Can Tom take core of a baby and still be a cop? This is my first ever FanFiction story
1. Chapter 1

I do not own this show or any names used in this story, for entertainment purposes only!

A big thanks to my friend Jenn for helping with editing and spell checking :P

This is my first ever fan fiction .. enjoy ;)

It took Hanson a moment to realize that the phone really was ringing and it wasn't his imagination. He leaped out of bed and stumbled over to the phone just outside his bedroom door. "Hello?" He grumbled, still half asleep. "Hello, this is Candace Walker calling from Los Angeles Child Protective Services, I need to speak to a Mr. Thomas Hanson." The woman on the phone sounded almost cheerful. "This is Hanson, How can I help you?" Hanson ran his hand through his hair which was falling in his eyes, he wondered why Social Services would be calling him.

"Hello Mr. Hanson, as I said before my name is Candace. I need to have a meeting with you sir as soon as possible, it is very important that you come in now." Hanson's brain was still half asleep as he was trying to comprehend what the woman was saying "Can we talk about it over the phone right now?" Tom asked. "I am sorry Mr. Hanson, I know this is such short notice but we need to see you right away and cannot discuss this over the telephone." The woman was getting bossy with him. "Um, okay can I have a few minutes to have a shower and get ready? I just woke up." He asked still confused as to why this woman was calling him. "Yes of course, again I am sorry about the call so early in the morning and the short notice for the meeting. I hope to see you soon. I am located at the Family Services building in the Los Angeles General hospital. Thanks again Mr. Hanson." She hung up before Tom could say anything else. Tom sighed and put the phone onto the receiver as he rubbed his eye with his other hand.

He picked up the receiver and dialed the jump street chapel to let Fuller know he would be late for work. Fuller told him not to rush and that he had no cases for Hanson right now anyways and he was only doing paperwork today. Hanson stepped in the shower he thought that maybe one of the kids from a case needed his help or something but he didn't want to waste his time thinking about something he did not know, he knew he would find out when he got there. Hanson jumped into his mustang and turned the key, the engine roared to life as he sped down the street.

As Hanson walked into the building, a woman in her late twenties jumped up from a chair in the waiting room and rushed over to him "Mr. Hanson?" She asked. "Umm yes, how did you know?" he asked back to her. "I just had a hunch, and no one else has anything to do here this early in the morning. Most appointments don't start until nine AM. Anyways, I'm Candace, the one who called you." She started walking down a hallway and Hanson assumed he was supposed to follow her, so he did.

They didn't speak at all as they walked past many doors down a long hallway. She finally stopped and opened a door, motioned him in and closed it behind him. Hanson observed the room he was in, it was quite large. Candace sat behind a very large desk that had papers all over it, along with a half-eaten bagel and coffee on top of the mess. "So what am I here for?" Hanson asked. "Well Mr. Hanson -"

"Tom, call me Tom" He interrupted. "Okay then, Tom." She spoke calmly. "Well I have some news for you and I need you to listen to me very closely right now." He just nodded. "You dated a woman seven months ago, her name was Jillian. She never told you this, Tom, but she was pregnant-with your baby. After you two broke up she found out and was too upset to contact you and let you know, she just thought she would raise the baby alone." Tom sat dumbfounded, he couldn't make sense of what this woman was saying, he was a dad? "But," He stammered "We always made sure we were safe, she was on birth control. She couldn't have become pregnant." Tom felt his knees start shaking. "I am sure you did Mr.- uh, Tom but you can't always be one hundred percent safe." She preached.

"So what now, she realized she can't afford the kid and want child support or something?" Tom said mockingly. "No Tom, she died yesterday due to issues with child birth. She knew she was ill and might not make it through natural child birth, but she refused a C-Section. They made her sign a will stating if she were to pass the baby would be given to whoever she chose as the next of kin. She wrote a small note explaining why you didn't know and if anything were to go wrong she wanted you to be asked first."

"Asked what?" Tom replied stupidly. "Tom, we need to know if you want your baby." She threw this right into his face, her words wrapped around his throat and he couldn't breathe, he squeezed his hands thinking to himself this was a dream. "How do I know this is even my kid?" He blurted out. "Well Tom, I'm no expert, but she has your nose." She let out a kind of laugh. "She...?" He felt so weak. "Yes, She. If you would like we can do a DNA test, but once you see her you will know she is yours." She smiled.

Tom couldn't take this in, he was so scared. "This is not real." He kept telling himself. "What if I don't want to see her?" The words slipped out before he could think about what he was saying. "What if am not ready for this?" He spoke with panic now. "It's okay, this is not the first time I have dealt with a situation like this. Just meet her Tom. She IS your daughter, Jillian put you on the list and now I have to ask you." She was becoming stern.

"Tom?" She tried to look him in the eyes but he was looking down. "Do you want to meet your daughter?" Tom felt like he was spinning to the floor. He was trying to think about what was happening. He had a daughter and there was nothing he could do about that now, it's too late to turn back. He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. "Yes." He croaked, his voice sounding as if he might cry "I would love to meet my daughter."

**this is still a work in progress so stay tuned for more chapers!**

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

They walked out the same door Hanson had passed through what seemed like ages ago. The Social Services were in the same hospital his daughter was born in. All he could think about was the fact that he had a daughter, part of him, living and breathing at this moment. The sound of an elevator ding brought Hanson back from the back of his mind. The doors opened and he and Candace stepped onto the Labour and Delivery ward.

"The nursery is this way." Candace lightly tugged his arm to the hallway on the right. "This is my favorite part of my job you know, seeing parents meet their child for the first time. I just find it so beautiful." Candace seemed very happy about this situation but Tom on the other hand was so scared he didn't know what to do.

He heard them before he saw them, the babies in their clear plastic bassinets, some sleeping, some feeding, and some were crying. Tom looked through the window at the tiny human beings, scared knowing one was his. Hanson had stopped to look through the glass while Candace walked to the door and talk to one of the nurses. The nurse nodded then smiled at Tom, he didn't notice though because his brain was focusing on all the baby girls, he was looking for his nose. Candace walked over and interrupted Tom. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

"No" he coughed out. The two of them walked over to the door of the nursery and Tom peered in. The nurse that Candace had talked to went to fill out a chart near the door and then started making her way through the rows of babies. Tom watched her every move, waiting for her to stop and reach into a bassinet and pull out his nose. She stopped at the farthest row from Tom and looked down and smiled. She reached down and picked a very small infant who was crying softly. She cradled the crying baby and started to walk towards Tom. To Tom it seemed like slow motion. The pink blanket she was wrapped in covered her face but he could see her arms waving in the air and could hear her cries. Before he knew it the nurse was right in front of him.

"She's lonely." the nurse said, smiling at the baby. She looked up at Tom and could see he was freaking out. "Maybe we should get daddy to sit down first." She talked babiesh to the bundle. "Here dear," The nurse motioned with her eyes to where Tom could sit. It was a wooden rocking chair with a patterned cushion. Hanson sat down and looked up at the nurse with lost eyes. "Here you go daddy!" The nurse cheerfully said as she lowered the baby to Hanson.

At first his arms wouldn't move but he forced them to reach for the crying pink bundle. As soon as she was fully in his arms the nurse stepped back to give them space. Tom looked down at the baby, his baby, he took his free hand and pulled back the soft pink blanket. The first thing he noticed was her nose, it was his nose and now it was hers. He felt faint and feared he would drop her. He stroked her cheek, she squinted her eyes and tried to look at him. Tom hadn't realized until now that the baby had stopped crying. He just sat there looking down at the baby, he couldn't feel anything. Then out of nowhere the baby started to wail.

"I hurt her!" Hanson half yelled at the nurse. "She's is so small, I didn't mean it, oh god!" Hanson was practically screaming at the nurse as she rushed over and took the baby from his arms. The baby was now screaming and Hanson believed he had hurt her because she was so small and fragile looking. "I'm so sorry." he whispered while he wiped sweat from his forehead. "Calm down she is okay Daddy. You didn't hurt her. She is just hungry." The nurse looked up and smiled at him. Tom let out a big sigh. "Here, sit back down. We are gonna feed this baby." the nurse motioned him back into the chair.

He sat down and felt his chest get tight. "This is just a terrible dream" He told himself while trying his hardest to wake up from this nightmare. The nurse placed the crying baby back into his arms and left. Tom tried to follow her with his eyes but she went behind him where he couldn't see her. After what felt like an eternity, the nurse came with a small baby bottle. "Okay, cradle her with one arm. Like this." The nurse helped him cradle the sobbing baby. "Okay now take this and feed it to her." The nurse laughed. Tom grabbed the bottle with a shaky hand and tilted it upside down while motioning it towards the crying baby's mouth. As soon as the baby felt the nipple of the bottle, she instantly started to suck from it, moaning as she huffed and puffed from the exhaustion of crying. "Now tilt the bottle and make sure there is always milk in the nipple. Otherwise she will suck up air and get painfully gassy." The nurse smiled and walked away. He looked over the baby girls features, he could see jillian and he could definitely make out some of his features. She had his chin, his nose and she just felt like she was his, he could feel it. Hanson couldn't believe this baby was his, and then the thought hit him: how can he be an undercover police officer and take care of a new born baby?


	3. Chapter 3

sorry the chapters are short :P

thanks again Jenn 3

After Hanson had finished feeding his baby, Candace had told him she would be released from the hospital in four days because she had a low birth weight and they wanted her to be monitored. Tom asked her if he could have some time to think about his decision before making it final and she told him she wanted a phone call at 9 AM tomorrow so she can know if the baby is going on the adoption list or not.

Hanson knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to talk to Fuller. After he had sat in his mustang in the hospital parking lot for almost forty five minutes, he had finally calmed himself down enough to drive to the Jump Street Chapel. Hanson walked through the doors into the loud and busy Chapel. The first thing he noticed was Captain Fuller's office door was closed but he walked over anyways and planned on waiting there until Fuller was available. Hanson was so scared, he couldn't do anything else right then. "Hanson!" Penhall called as he jumped over a desk trying to show off for his partner. "Where have you been all morning man, Fuller has us doing paperwork and I'm bored as hell." Penhall was acting hyper, he was probably drinking coffee all morning, thought Hanson. "Doug, go away." Hanson wasn't even looking at his partner.

"Hey! What's gotten into you man?" Penhall snapped at Hanson. "Doug just stop, I need to talk to Fuller okay? So just leave me alone." Hanson did not want to deal with his overly childish partner right now, he needed advice from someone who was older, wiser and had more experience with this sort of thing. "Well then." Penhall spun around on his heels and started to walk away. "Nobody bother Hanson, he is in a sour mood today!" Penhall yelled out at no one in particular as he threw his hands up in the air. "Won't anyone have mercy on his soul!" he screamed. Hanson rolled his eyes and everyone else in the Chapel ignored him, people are always acting out at the Chapel and most people just ignored it.

After about ten minutes, which seemed like hours to Hanson, Judy and Harry walked out of Fullers office holding folders. They were just given new cases in a rundown high school. Hanson took a deep breath and stepped into the doorway. "Hanson." Fuller nodded at him as he straightened up stacks of paper on his desk "Can I help you with something?" He asked. Hanson was looking at the ground while he slowly walked into the office. He closed the door, sighed then turned around and looked Fuller in the eyes. "Captain, I have a problem. I didn't know who else to turn to, to talk to. Okay?" The panic in Toms voice grabbed Fullers full attention. "You know I'm always here to talk Tom, sit down and tell me what's going on." Fuller pointed at a chair but Hanson shook his head, he was way too nervous to sit down. Tom walked over to the filing cabinet on the far side of the room and tapped the side of it. Fuller watched Toms every move.

"I-I don't know how to say this…" Tom choked on his words. "I went to social services today, like I said because they had called me..." He gulped "Fuller, I just found out I'm a dad." Tom then had to sit down so he wouldn't faint, so he slouched into the closest chair. Fuller kept quiet and Tom knew he was waiting for him to explain more. "Jillian, the girl I dated a while ago. I guess I had gotten her pregnant and she didn't tell me." Tom scratched the back of his neck. "She gave birth yesterday but she had complications and died. They want me to take the baby, to raise it." Tom took a deep breath. "And you're sure this kid is yours?" Fuller asked with concern. "God, Captain, if you saw her you would know. She looks just like me and I can just feel it, she is mine." Tom talked slowly while rubbing his hands together. "What are your plans, Tom?" Fuller asked as he crossed his arms on his chest. "I don't know. That's why I came to you, I need advice." Tom looked up at him. "Well Tom, raising a kid ain't easy and you know how many hours you work. I know that whatever happens, everything will work out fine. You are a very wise young man." Fuller was trying to make Tom more comfortable.

"Now we can go over the options you have if you keep this baby" Fuller opened his mouth to speak again but Tom interrupted "I want to keep her, she is mine, I can't just give her to some stranger. But look at me, I'm still just a kid myself. I don't know if I can do this!" Tom knew he wanted his daughter "I already love her." Tom whispered, just loud enough for fuller to hear. "Tom, I think you need to think this through, but it sounds like you have made up your mind." Fuller started to open drawers in his desk looking for something. "This is just crazy and so sudden, but it is also my fault so I feel like I owe it to her to take her." Tom said just as Fuller pulled out some papers and held them up. "Is it your final decision to keep this baby?" He asked. Tom looked him in the eyes and sighed. "I have to." He said under his breath.

"Okay Hanson, well first off congratulations. Second, here are some papers for info about our Children's program that is offered for officers, and some info on how much time you can get off work." Tom took the papers from Fuller as he began to speak. "We have a special daycare only offered to officers with children. If you want to know more info I am sure you could ask Doug, Clavo has been going there for a few weeks now." Tom flipped through the papers quickly "This is really going to happen. I always thought that I would have nine months to prepare if I found out I was having a kid." Tom raised his eyebrows.

"I also have to name her." He dropped his hands and the papers to his lap. "Well Tom, I am sure that everything will work out okay for you. To be honest with you, when Kip was born I felt like I had raised him on my own. My wife at the time wouldn't take any leave off work and I was left to take time off work to raise him. It was very hard at first but things worked out fine." Fuller smiled. He and Tom talked about his situation for a little while. "Well Tom, I will give you the rest of today off but I want you here tomorrow just to fill out some papers for your leave. It should only take about half an hour." Fuller looked at Tom "Guess we should let the others know what's going on, if that's okay with you?" He gave Tom a questioning look. "Yup, I guess so." Tom replied. Fuller walked over to the door and opened it.

"Penhall, Hoffs, Ioki my office now." Fuller sat back at his desk leaving his office door open. Doug came in first. "Tommy!" He punched Tom on the shoulder. Tom just smiled, Hoffs and Ioki came in after him and closed the door. Fuller explained the new situation to the rest of the jump street gang and they were very excited for Tom. "Congrats, Tommy, now we are both daddies!" Penhall smirked. "I want to come baby shopping!" Judy poked Hanson in the ribs and he smiled. "Yeah, I guess I better start doing that today." Hanson said to Judy. "Fuller I'm going with Tom!" She looked at Fuller like a kid in a candy store asking her daddy for a big treat.

"I will let you go today but don't think this will be a regular thing." Fuller pointed his finger at Judy. She linked her arm through Hanson's and tugged. "I helped my friend with baby shopping, I think I can help you out with it." She smiled. Tom just followed as she tugged him along, he felt like this was all happening so fast. 'How could I just make such an important decision so easily? Well, she IS my daughter, this shouldn't be such a hard decision. I owe her this.' Hanson thought to himself as he and Judy walked out of the chapel.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four. Thanks again to Jenn for helping me out!

This chapter has a cameo of Jenn from her story :)

"I seriously don't even know where to start with this baby shopping thing." Hanson said as he turned the key to turn off the engine. Judy laughed "Well that's why I thought I would come along. Most of my girlfriends are having babies and I think I know some of the basic things you will need to get you two started." She smiled as she undid her seatbelt and opened the door to get out of the car.

Hanson and Judy walked into the mall and they went straight to Target. "They have good deals here." Judy said under her breath. As Hanson and Judy were filling up a cart with pink and purple clothes, Judy stopped and looked at Tom. "Have you thought of a name yet?" She asked him. He shrugged his shoulders as he threw a pink set of onesies into his cart. "I have kinda thought of maybe naming her after Jillian. I was thinking of using Jillian's middle name, I really like it." He looked up at Judy who was waiting for him to speak again. "Matilda." he kinda of smiled. Judy tossed a sleeper into the cart and smiled. "Tom, that is a beautiful name." He looked at her. "It just sounds so right." Tom spoke. "She has nothing from her mother and I feel she will have a sort of connection sharing a name with her." Hanson had already put two more outfits into the cart.

After the talk with Judy, his thoughts of naming her became certain, her name was going to be Matilda. Tom and Judy spent hours in the mall picking out baby stuff, Tom wanted to make sure he wouldn't forget anything. He was thankful that he had always been careful with his money, being a police officer had given him the chance to have a good amount of money put away. Even though Tom had tried his best not to let her, Judy had bought Matilda stuff too, she insisted on getting the items and no one can get in the way of her stubbornness. Tom had bought clothes, bottles, pacifiers, diapers, blankets, formula, toys and a bunch of other baby items, the back of his mustang was full to the top.

"Furniture shopping tomorrow." Tom said as he put the last bag into his car. "Too bad Fuller won't let me come." Judy joked, Tom chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot. After Tom had dropped Judy off at the chapel and he had gone home, it was already dark outside. Hanson had to make five big trips from the car to his apartment, carrying as much as he could with each trip. After he had everything piled onto his floor he looked around, He couldn't imagine a baby crawling around his apartment, but lucky for him he always kept everything neat and tidy and wouldn't have to do much 'baby proofing'.

He looked at the clock and it was just after nine PM but he decided to start to clean and put away the baby stuff right then. He first walked into his spare bedroom and flicked on the light, it was a mostly empty room except for a small bed and a dresser. He decided he would get rid of the bed tomorrow and would keep the dresser for Matilda. It took Hanson over an hour to go through the baby clothes. He had held up each article of clothing and imagined his daughter in it. He couldn't fit all the clothes in the dresser, so he piled them on the bed and decided to hang them in the closet after he got some baby hangers. He then went into the kitchen and rearranged the cupboards to make room for the cans of formula and bottles. He went through the rest of the baby stuff and put it away: diapers in her room and folded blankets on top of the dresser. By the time he was done, it was almost one thirty in the morning. Tom stretched out on his bed, rolled over and was sleeping only moments later.

Hanson woke up before his alarm went off, he had been tossing and turning all night. He showered and changed into his police uniform, he had to go into the station today to fill out papers for leave time. Before he walked out of the door, he stepped over to the phone. He pulled out his wallet and took out a business card with Candace's number on it. Tom took a deep breath then dialed the number to Candace's office.

"Hello, this is Candace." She greeted him. "Hello Candace, this is Tom Hanson." he paused. "I am going to do this. Yes. I will take my daughter and that's final. She needs her father and I want to be there for her." He sighed a huge, slightly shaky breath. "That is wonderful, Mr. Hanson!" She chimed into the phone. "Would you be able to stop by my office sometime today?" She asked him. He agreed and hung up the phone.

After Hanson had finished at the station, he decided not to change out of uniform and go see Candace. Tom was very nervous as he walked into her office but as before, Candace was happy and cheerful as she greeted him. She had him fill out a bunch of papers and had a long talk with him about the importance of being a responsible parent. She told him about classes he could go to for help with learning how to parent. Afterwards Tom decided to go see Matilda.

As he was walking through the Children's ward to get to the nursery, a woman holding a stack of toddler clothes and a small boys hand came around a corner and smacked into Hanson. The pile of clothes she was holding fell and scattered across the floor. Immediately, Hanson apologized but was interrupted by the boy who let out a terrifying scream. The woman jumped and picked up the boy. Hanson stood there, worried as to why the boy was screaming. He was saying something, but Hanson couldn't make out what it was because he was screeching so loudly. "I am so sorry." The woman had started rocking the boy. "He is afraid of police officers." The woman said as she was looking at the ground. Hanson had started to pick up the clothes that the woman had dropped but she tried to stop him. "It's okay, I will pick those up." She said as she juggled the boy (who had quieted down) and tried to bend over to pick up the clothes, but Hanson had already picked most of them up already.

As the woman stood up the young boy turned his head and looked at Hanson "Are you going to take my mommy too?" The young boy sobbed. Hanson was confused as to what the boy was saying but he smiled anyway. "Well, do you want me to take your mommy?" The boy shook his head as he rubbed tears out of his eyes. "Well, then I won't take your mommy, okay?" Hanson said with a smile. He looked at the woman and apologized again and handed her the clothes. She smiled as she put the boy down, he hid behind her knees "I'm sorry about my son Jack, he has not had a good experience with the police, he thinks they are bad." The woman said as she shifted and lined up the pile of clothes. Hanson knew how children can sometimes think police officers are bad because they scare them, so he thought he would try to talk to the young boy.

He crouched down to Jacks level as he peered out from behind his moms legs. "Can I talk to you?" Tom asked, the boy said nothing as he stood behind his mother. "You know, Jack, not all police officers are bad guys." Hanson said to the boy who had started to slowly inch his way out from behind his moms legs. "Do I look scary? Because I don't feel scary." Tom chuckled. "I am a good police officer, I help people and make them feel better, and I take the bad guys away to keep you safe." The little boy was staring at Hanson with big eyes, paying close attention to him. "But my daddy was not a bad guy." the boy squeaked. Tom reached out and took the boys hand "Jack, if you really believe your daddy is not a bad guy then I am sure you will see him again soon." the boy smiled at him "So you're not a bad guy, you're a good guy?" The little boy said to Tom. "You're right Jack, I am a good guy and whenever you see a police officer, don't be scared! They are very nice people and they will never hurt you." Tom smiled a big smile. Jack smiled back and nodded his head.

Tom stood up and saw the woman looking down at her boy, close to tears "Thank you so much officer, I really do hope he can see his daddy again soon. He really isn't a bad guy at all." She sniffed and looked down at her boy. "Shall we go put your clean clothes away now, Jack?" She took his hand again. Tom just smiled as the two of them walked down the hall and into one of the rooms. Tom felt good, this was the reason he became a cop. To help people made Tom feel so good inside, he walked the rest of the way to the nursery feeling really good about himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is SUPER short! sorry about that :P but the next chapter will be good, he will be taking Matilda home in the next chapter! so please stay tuned :) thanks again to Jenn for helping out :)**

When Tom went to see Matilda today, the nurse helped him change her diaper and feed her again. Tom could feel the bond between them growing, he was excited to be a dad. After spending the morning with his daughter, Tom decided to go out and buy a crib and other baby items.

He went to Babies'R'Us and picked out a crib and a beautiful crib set that was pink with butterflies on it. He also picked out a pink travel system and a baby swing, all matching the butterfly theme of her crib bedding. Tom thought her theme could be butterflies since they are so beautiful. Tom picked up a few other baby items then checked out. He arranged for the store to deliver the larger baby items later that day and took what he could fit in his mustang home.

Tom just had enough time to eat before the baby items arrived. He had the delivery men put the boxes in the nursery, Doug was coming over later to help tom build the crib and change table. Tom showered and watched some tv before he heard Doug's familiar knock on the door. "It's open!" Tom yelled as he switched off the tv and stood up. Doug and Clavo walked in the door, Clavo was carrying a small brown bag. Doug pointed to Toms dinner table "Clavo go sit there and eat your supper while uncle Tom and I do some things okay?" The young boy obeyed and sat at the table.

"I stopped and grabbed him a happy meal from McDonalds for supper." Doug told Tom. Tom just smiled and walked into Matilda's room with Doug following. Doug helped Tom remove the bed from the room and put it in the back of Doug's truck. They then took the crib out of the box and Doug grabbed for the instructions "Jeez Tom, look at how complicated this looks." Doug shockingly held the papers in front of his face. "Well Doug, it might help if you weren't reading them upside down." Tom laughed at his friend who then turned the instruction sheet right side up. They both tried to follow the instructions but kept on getting confused. "We are cops and we can't even figure out how to put a lousy crib together." Doug half joked as Tom grabbed the instructions and started tearing them up "I think this will be easier without these stupid lies on this paper." Tom grinned.

They finally got the crib put together, it was much easier without the confusing instructions. Clavo had finished his happy meal and was bored of watching tv, so he wanted to help as Tom and Doug started putting the changing table together.

After that was put together it was late, Doug had to go home and put Clavo to bed. Tom was fairly tired so he went to bed as soon as they left. The next morning Tom set up the bed sheets in the crib and attached the butterfly mobile. He had bought a changing table with drawers in the bottom so he could store more baby clothes and her diapers in it. Tom put together the baby swing he had bought and put it in the living room he also put together a bouncer chair and he put it in her room.

Tom then decided to go visit Matilda. He was getting more comfortable with her after only a few days and the nurse didn't have to watch him so closely. He held her in his arms "I think I'm almost ready for you to come home, Matilda." He kissed her cheek. "You have a beautiful white crib with light pink butterfly bedding. And a matching changing table, a swing, oh and your car seat pattern matches too. You're going to love it." He smiled and looked down on her as she slowly fell asleep.

He left after she was asleep and decided to go home and make sure everything was one hundred percent ready. Matilda is doing really well and is healthy, the doctor said she could go home tomorrow. Tom was very nervous, but he was also excited to bring her home. He looked over all the baby stuff and made sure he didn't forget anything, he even called Hoff's to make sure he had what he needed, she reassured him he was ready. Tom went to bed early knowing that it was his last night to sleep through the night.


End file.
